Abby's Chaos Theory
by Freebie
Summary: [Complete] It is a future fic and AU-ish! It’s Abby’s take on a day off from work; with a little bit of Carby shoved in there!


Disclaimer: For goodness sake. I. Don't.  Own.  ER.

Summary:  It's the future and it's Abby's take on a day off from work; with a little bit of Carby shoved in there.

A/N: I feel like I am going to be killed for starting another story so soon but this should be a standalone unless people want it to be a huge story and please remember, I'm spoiler free so I have no idea what series 10 is going to be like……

Carby future fic- happy and fluffy!

_Thanks as always to Quin, Miss M and Amarasaa._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Abby POV 

I am sitting at the counter and flicking through a magazine.  I sigh and look around the kitchen.  I had the day off.  I had slept in, cleaned, gone shopping, and now I am terminally bored.  But it doesn't really matter because any minute now, chaos will break out.

I smile at myself- years ago chaos was entirely different.  Chaos was an awful, terrible thing to happen for me- I hated it.  But now, chaos isn't that bad.  I like this chaos.  It's a normal kind of chaos- one that I love.

I hear a noise in the front hall- I smile- the chaos has started.

I walk into the front hall.  I find Tom being annoying.  He is trying to block his younger sister from entering the house.

"Tom!" Mandy says.

"What's the password, sis?"

"Mom's standing right behind you and will get mad at you if you don't let me in."

"Yeah.  Like I'm going to fall for that one- _again._"

I clear my throat and watch as Mandy smiles victoriously at her brother.  Tom turns around.

"Hey, mom!" Tom says innocently, shooting me a look with those eyes that are identical to his father's.

Mandy rolls her eyes and brushes past him.

"Hey, mom," she says as she walks into the kitchen.

Tom and I follow her into the kitchen.

"Mom, what are we doing tomorrow evening?" my youngest asks.  She has my eyes.

"Nothing as far as I know," I answer, "Why?"

"I have a date."

Tom, who had been searching for the cookies a grateful patient sent us, spun around.  "A date?  Who with?  Where to?"

I smile, even if Tom and Mandy push each other down stairs or into pools- I will always know they love and care for each other.  Tom was proving that right now- even if it was annoying Mandy.

"Yes, a date.  With Mark Richards," Mandy replies, slightly annoyed.  "To the cinema."

"Mark Richards!?  No!  Mandy, he is the biggest jerk in the school!  He's dated like half the female population of the school!"

"No, he hasn't!"  She turns to look at me, "Mark and Tom just don't get on mum.  Mark beat Tom in a race one time.  He's a good guy."

Before I can say anything, someone behind me goes:

"Who's a good guy?"

I hear a chorus of "Dad!" from our two children.

Before Tom can reply, Mandy says, "Dad!  I got full marks on a French test- I was the only one!"

I watch as Tom sighs- he's given up.

John smiles, "Brilliant, Mandy."  He kisses the top of her head.

Tom grins, "Hey, Dad.  I have a game next week!"  (My son is on the baseball team- and is very good, might I add.)

"That's great, Tom!  Tell me what time it is, when you find out, and I'll schedule my shift around it, so I can come."  He says this as he walks over to me and gives me a kiss.

I can't help but smile, even though he's chief of staff, he _always_ has time for his family- this is one of the many things that makes me love him.  No, not me.  _Us._

I watch as Tom demonstrates the home run he hit in baseball practice today, I watch as Mandy expertly catches the vase he knocks over in this demonstration.  I laugh as John talks about some elderly women, her cookies and a teddy bear.  (Do not ask).

As I look around the kitchen and listen to my family talk about their days I see Tom and Mandy's bags, which reminds me- "You two have any homework?"

Mandy pulls a face.

Tom rolls his eyes.

A chorus of  "Yes, Mom," is heard.

I smile but before I have the chance to say what I was going to say, they have both walked past me and are gathering their bags.  I turn around.

"Dinner at 7.  Tom, it's your turn to lay the table."

"No it's not!  It's Mandy's turn!"

"I laid it yesterday because you were to lazy to move your ass and come downstairs!"

Tom opens his mouth, and then shuts it again.  He's defeated and he knows it.  John smiles at his son, "Tough break, son."

"Whatever," he mumbles as he drags his bag upstairs, 'accidentally' hitting his sister on her leg with it.  I walk into the kitchen as John sharply tells Tom to 'cut it out'.

I open the fridge and decide to start on dinner.  A few moments later John joins me, he sits at the island in the middle of the kitchen, takes out some work and starts working on it. 

I feel myself smile as I ask him for something and he throws me the small bottle without even thinking about it.

And this is what it will be like for an hour or two- maybe three- John and I working contentedly on separate things, enjoying the companionable silence, with our children upstairs- maybe not so silent, they have a habit on shouting at each other through the wall; we think there's hope for them yet- but it doesn't really matter, I wouldn't swap either of my children- or my husband- for the world.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A/N: Wow!  What a load of random rubbish!  As always, tell me what you think!  

~Freebs J


End file.
